A day without you
by Anniegirl123
Summary: Glimmer goes into the hunger games only to find love. And is there really an after life


So I wake up on the day of the reaping. Clean my hair and get in my pretty blue dress that matches my beautiful blonde braids. My mother calls me down to check on me she tells me "Glimmer for some reason this year I have a weird feeling about you in the reaping." I tell her nothing bad will happen to me anyway. I mean what's the worst thing happen to a six-teen year old girl? So I go to my room wake up my little sister Opal, in which I named her when I was four. She wears a pretty opal colored dress to match her name. I tell her everything will be ok, but she starts to cry. "Living in District 1 is way better than that stupid District 12 or any other Dumb District." I tell her and she feels better.

On our way to the reaping, Opal is holding my hand. I understand why. This is her first reaping of the six years of reaping. If she doesn't die which I think she won't she should live. Just like me. We both are separated into different age groups. I'm with all of my friends talking about what the 74th annual Hunger Games has to offer us or the tributes. As a lady with the most hideous green dress makes her way to the stage we all watch the story about how all of the districts of Panem were at war with the capital, and how all the districts lost against the capital. Also how district 13 was destroyed during the war. The war is why the capital forces to send one girl and boy between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight for the death. There only 24 tributes and only one come out I think to myself.

So she says after her Blah blah blah speech I wasn't even paying attention to she finally says "may the odds be ever in your favor." Then she says "Ladies first!" so she put her arm in the ticket grabber, and grabs a ticket she says the name "Glimmer Vernon" at first I think oh too bad for her she's going to die then I think about the name for a second….. Oh Shit that's me….I say in my head. Everyone's staring at me I make my way slowly when I hear a voice out of the crowd screaming out "No! Not Glimmer Please not Glimmer!" I see its Opal screaming I tell her to get back and she does. Then she picks the boy's name "Marvel Mahoney!" I then have a brief flashback of when Marvel and I went out. Then the lady in the ugly ass dress says "Shake hands" we shake briefly. I wipe away a tear that runs down my cheek.

Then we are watching the other tributes in line on a screen. They pick the boy first though. The little boy was chosen but someone volunteers. A young man with blue eyes and blonde hair he's hot and I want him in my alliance.

We walk down a narrow hallway and onto a train. By this point I'm so fucking freaked out I would pass out. So After a night or two on the train we get to the capital and we wave to all of the fans. There were all screaming their butts off. We get to the hotel in which we were staying. Tomorrow will be the 1st day of training and I'm sort of excited and I go get a good night sleep. The next morning I eat an apple put my hair in braids and get to the training room 1st so I get the good weapons. I look over to the girl from district 2 we each say hello I introduce myself and marvel saying " hey, I'm Glimmer and He's Marvel." She says back with a smile on her face "nice to meet you I'm Clove and he's Cato." I look over at Cato only to see that he throws a spear in the heart of a dummy doll. "He is hot isn't he" Clove says looking as if she's about to scream over him. "I remember when we went out" she says sadly. Then he comes over and we exchange hello's we make up a plan and form an alliance of 2 of the strongest districts of Panem.

I look over at the boy from district 12 go over and try to climb the rope he falls the four of us laugh at him the girl just goes over, prancing like an idiot and whispers to him. So he goes over to a rack of weights and picks up the heaviest one. We laugh even harder saying that he's a wimp and can't throw it, but only to our attention do we see him throw it at a sword pile and it slides across the floor. We still laugh because he made a fool of himself earlier. So later they work on our body to make us look presentable on the interview night so they tell me "Look sexy, confident, yet a little fierce." I love the way Cinna is thinking. Only that he's doing Katniss' Dress too. So I look at it and pour syrup all over it so it's ruined. I love seeing her face in my head. Cinna says "Enough of this Katniss girl on fire bull-shit it's stupid" I'm a little confused why he doesn't like it I mean, he came up with it right?

So that night I go to the interview with Caesar I say "Caesar, I think you look dashing tonight." He seems like he's blushing. I giggle a bit then he says "Why thank you Glimmer you look very gorgeous tonight." I say thanks and we get through some questions until one hit me "Do you have a special someone at home?" the whole crowd goes silent I answer "why yes there was someone that I've always had a crush on but he never really noticed me at all until I came here… at least I think "there's a creak in my voice" we both used to live in District 1 but he moved to another District when his parents got a divorce." "Oh my well maybe if you win you will go see him and you two will live happily ever after." Caesar says with a smile on his face "Well Caesar, that's where the dream happens to end he came here with me…." I am about 2 inches from crying "it's Cato" the crowd goes crazy. Cato comes up to me when the interviews over and kisses me on the lips. 'I love the way his warm hands feel on my face' I think to myself. So, today is the games. I'm about to shit my pants when the peacekeepers bust down my door and find me and Cato sitting on a bed kissing they pull him away and to his room then Clove comes in with a wide smile. "Tell me every single little detail chop chop I can't stay very long" she says quickly. So I tell her every juicy detail and it's like we're sisters. If you call her my sister I may have to kill then yes we are sisters.

As I make my way into the arena I have my token and look over at Cato who winks at me I wink back. The minute they say zero I grab a knife and stab 2 people to death. Cato kisses me hard on the lips. I don't know why but it felt awesome! So we find that girl on fire next thing you know I'm getting stung by what I think are tracker jackers. I hear my heart beat every 5 seconds, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, beat 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 beat. As soon as you know it I think I'm dead. I am dead I think to myself. So in heaven I go shopping as usual and I feel a tap on my shoulders. I turn around to see Marvel. I wave my hands all around and hug him we are together at last. After a week or day whatever day it is I see Clove se must be dead too I don't see Cato yet. I think he has a chance at winning if he does, I won't see him until he really dies.


End file.
